Daydreams and Training
by AradiaLoveless
Summary: What happened after City of Glass. Minor COG spoilers. ON PERMANENT HIATUS! May be deleting soon!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Waking up at eight in the morning wasn't always fun, but today was different. Clary was excited. Which usually didn't happen at eight in the morning. Luke, Jocelyn and herself had left the Glass City a few weeks ago to come and fix the book shop. They were also moving Clary and her mother in. Yet everyone else had to stay behind. Jace, the Lightwoods, Magnus, and even Simon all still had business to attend to and Clary was missing everyone like crazy.

When Clary couldn't take the boredom or the intense moments of loneliness, she drew. She had drawn the demon towers and their glow, the Alliance rune, and Lake Lynn but most of all she drew Jace. Every time Clary had finished a drawing of him she would slip into daydreaming. Day dreams about his golden hair or the way his eyes shone with passion after she asked the Angel Raziel to bring him back, but most of all she thought about his lips. The lips that had been forbidden during the dark times when they thought they were siblings. Now after Valentine's downfall and learning the truth, she could kiss and fantasize about those lips without the taint of disgust. Which was exactly what Clary was going to do. Today was the day they were all coming home.

They would be arriving by portal in the afternoon. Clary couldn't wait to see them all, she knew that she would run into Jace's arms and kiss him worth a weeks' filled passion, not even caring who would be watching. She couldn't wait to feel-

"Clary!" Jocelyn called.

Breaking herself from the daydream she hauled herself downstairs toward her mother's call.

Arriving in the kitchen Clary was met with the sight of her mother and Luke in a tight lip-lock. While she was glad that they were finally together, she was also hoping that she wouldn't see any of this. She had been lucky up until today. Noticing that they didn't even see her she walked right next to them and spoke.

"While I accept you guys are together, I really don't want to walk in and see you guys trying to eat each other's faces." After seeing them jump apart and blush while clearing their throats, Clary headed to get coffee and breakfast, laughing the whole way.

"Good morning," mumbled both Luke and Jocelyn, recovering slightly from being caught.

"Good morning!" Clary replied with a smirk.

"So…I guess we should get on with it," said Luke while looking at Jocelyn. Seeing her mother and Luke giving each other significant glances worried Clary.

"What?"

Jocelyn, seeing the worried expression on her daughter's face, rushed in to help.

"Don't worry Clary it's nothing bad."

"Okay…" Clary's expression now moved to doubtful.

Blowing out a gust of air, Luke said, "So Jace and the others are coming back today, and you'll start your Shadowhunting training tomorrow. We talked to Maryse already about this and we all decided that should you want to move into the Institute for your training, you can."

"Seriously?!" Clary blurted out.

"On one condition," warned Jocelyn.

"Oh…" said Clary, feeling defeated.

"You and Jace will have separate rooms," Jocelyn said, spearing her daughter with a parental gaze.

Getting the subtle hint from her mother Clary blushed.

"I can live with that."

Giving them hugs while thanking them, Clary couldn't wait to move in. Practically living with Jace sounded heavenly. After finishing her breakfast, she moved to the couch with a book, trying to occupy her time until Jace arrived.

Walking towards the Institute, Clary felt her heart beating wildly in excitement. She could feel her fingertips tingling, knowing that she would touch Jace in a matter of minutes. Spying the Institute, Clary had the urge to run but held back. She could feel her mouth breaking into a wide grin at the sight of the familiar building.

Going around to the back, she settled herself down on the grasss to wait for everyone.

Clary thought about what it would be like to live at the Institute with Jace and everyone else. Waking up every day to see Jace would be amazing. To train with all the Lightwoods would also be wonderful, she thought. Even dealing with Izzy's forced makeovers didn't seem all that bad.

Clary was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of the portal opening. Standing up she saw Maryse and Robert Lightwood coming through. Giving them a slight smile, she was pulled back by the sharp cry of "Clary!"

Turning back towards the portal, she saw Izzy followed by Simon.

"Izzy! Simon!" Clary ran towards them both. Giving Simon a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, she then turned to envelope Izzy in a hug.

"I missed you gusy! How are you Izz?"

"I'm doing okay, Clary."

"Good. And you Simon? How are you?" She turned to back to Simon.

"Good, glad to be back home."

"That's good, I'm glad your back too."

"Clary," a voice whispered.

She probably wouldn't have heard the whisper if she didn't know that voice so well. Turing towards the voice, she saw Jace standing like the avenging angel she always thought he was.

"Jace," Clary whispered just as quietly, her face breaking into a wider grin. Jace was standing there staring at Clary like she was the only thing in the world. His eyes blazed with passion and love.

Without conscious thought, Clary was running towards Jace. Acting on instinct she flung herself into his arms and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. In the back of her mind she could feel herself being spun around in a circle by Jace. Yet the better half of her mind was being melted by the heat of their kiss. Their kiss had the intensity of seven burning suns but was as soft as a flower petal caressing the skin. Jace and Clary were completely lost in each other. They didn't break apart until they heard several throats clearing and one low whistle.

"Now that's what I call a reunion," Magnus said. Being let down, Clary hid her face in Jace's chest in a desperate attempt to hide her blush. Even though she knew she was going to kiss Jace like that, she didn't expect the embarrassment to be so great. Looking up into Jace's face, she saw him trying to hold back laughter and his eyes filled with a wicked glint. Clary knew he was about make a sarcastic comment.

"So-"

"Jace, don't even think about finishing that comment," Clary said, cutting across Jace.

She could see him preparing to challenge her, so she gave him a glare. She saw with surprise the teasing glint leave his eyes.

"Alright, I won't say it," said Jace.

"Wow, she already has you whipped, doesn't she?"

Turning back, Clary saw only Simon still there, smirking at Jace. She knew that if something didn't happen fast, things would quickly go downhill.

Moving rapidly to cut across Jace's angry retort, Clary said, "Enough!" Fixing another glare at Simon, she was glad to see a small flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Simon I do believe you have a mother missing you right now."

Simon, getting the hint to leave, left the backyard, muttering the whole way. Clary thought she heard something about "Friendship" and being "unfair".

"I missed you Clary," Jace spoke.

"I missed you too Jace," responded Clary, leaning in to give him another kiss.

After awhile, Clary broke the kiss, thinking about the Institute.

"Let's go pick out my bed!" she said with a big smile.

"What are you talking about?" asked Jace, giving her a questioning look.

"You don't know?"

"No. So tell me before I take that last comment in a wrong way."

"Well, my mom and Luke talked to Maryse, and I get to move into one of the rooms here until my training is over." Her smile grew wider again as she told him.

"One of the rooms? What, they don't want you to shack up with your boyfriend?" Jace said this with a smirk.

"That's the one condition they have; no shacking up." Clary blushed.

"Ok. Let's go pick out your room, I can just sneak into it tonight."

Clary was about to shout that he couldn't just sneak into her room, but thinking about it further, she decided not to say anything. Instead she just replied with a smirk, "After that, we get some dinner."

If Jace was surprised by her comment, he didn't show it. In fact, his smirk just grew more wicked.

Dinner with Jace consisted of hand-holding, small tender kisses, and of course, eating. Neither of them did much talking, even though they hadn't seen each other in weeks. Clary thought they said more than enough with their eyes and those tender moments. After dinner Clary returned to Luke's place one last time. Tomorrow while Clary was busy training, her mother and Luke would bring all of her belongings to her new room at the Institute.

In Clary's mind her new room was perfect. It had large windows which gave her amazing views, perfect for drawing and "coincidentally" was right across from Jace's room. Clary had fallen asleep that night at last perfectly content since finding the Shadow world.

* * *

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothin but the plot.

* * *

"Clary, wake up."

Clary was immersed in a good dream that involved Jace, it was one she didn't want to wake up from.

"Wake up Clary."

"Mmmm…don't want to wake up, I want to stay with dream Jace," she mumbled.

"Why stay with dream Jace when you have the real one right here?" asked Jace.

Bolting up and snapping her eyes open, she spied Jace sitting next to her with laughter in his eyes.

"What's so good about dream Jace anyway when you have this perfection right here?" Jace said with a wave of his hand in front of him.

"That's for me to know, now what time is it?"

"Five in the morning."

"WHAT?" Clary shouted. "Why am I up this early??"

"We are starting your training. We are going to run two miles. When we get done we'll head back to the Institute and start your hands-on training." Jace said this with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Collapsing back into bed and closing her eyes, Clary spoke. "Yup, I'm staying here with dream Jace. It seems like reality Jace is trying to kill me."

"That's not true, plus you know you like me better. I can do this." Jace whispered in her ear and nibbling it. The sensation Jace was causing her sent shivers down her spine and jolted her awake more.

"Grrr…fine. Go down and get me some coffee while I get changed."

"Yes ma'am," Jace replied while brushing his lips against her's, leaving Clary wanting more.

After putting on her work-out clothes, brushing her teeth and putting up her hair Clary went to join Jace downstairs.

Upon entering the kitchen Clary saw Jace setting some toast down next to a glass of water.

"Where's my coffee?" she asked.

"Trust me, you'll regret having coffee and heavy starches after running two miles."

"You better be glad I like you," Clary mumbled, sitting herself down.

Standing in the shower washing the day's sweat and grime off of her, Clary thought back to all she had done that morning.

After running two miles through Central Park, Clary was all ready to drop to the ground right there. Of course she knew she just couldn't stop before she even began. It was her birthright to learn this. She was meant to do this and Clary knew that even if it got worse she would endure.

Even Jace had promised on the walk back to the Institute that it would indeed get worse.

Getting back to the Institute, Clary and Jace made their way towards the training room where they would start on her "Introduction the Shadow World" as Jace put it. Jace had started by showing her her schedule. They would start every morning with a run, then she would move on to weapons. Jace would teach her everything about Angel Blades one day, the next day Alec would teach her about archery and _guisarme_ blades, and then the day after that Isabelle would train her in whips and wooden-bladed _naginatas_. After weapons training Clary would finish out the day with Maryse or Robert Lightwood teaching her Demonology and Shadowhunter history.

Shutting off the water and stepping out of the shower, Clary could feel the tension finally leaving her body. It seemed that all she wanted to do was fall into her new bed. Today she knew had been relatively easy. All Jace did was explain some details and then started showing her how to use Angel Blades. Of course he took it slow, but it was enough to work up a sweat. Maryse had decided to give her a rundown on what they would be teaching her, sort of like a syllabus, before telling her that they would dive more deeply tomorrow, then excusing Clary for the rest of the day. Yet Clary wasn't done, she still had to arrange her room before she could finally escape into a hot shower.

Stepping out of her bathroom Clary was greeted by the sight of a clean, freshly showered Jace sitting by two boxes.

"You know my birthday isn't for a while," she said, pointing to the boxes.

"Yes I know, these are Shadowhunter gifts. One from Izzy," he pointed to the smallest of the two, "and the other is from the Lightwoods."

"Alright," Clary replied picking up the biggest and opening it.

"Oh…wow!"

Inside was Clary's own Shadowhunter gear. All black with silvery runes embedded into it.

"It's beautiful."

"Glad you like it. I can't wait to see it on you. Now open Izzy's," Jace replied with a smirk.

Opening Izzy's gift, Clary laughed out loud upon seeing it. Inside this box was a coiled whip.

"I love the color. It matches my hair."

Indeed the color did match Clary's hair, a flaming red.

"I think Izzy her favorite weapon to be yours too."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be as good as her. Now, Jace I don't see any gifts here from you. That saddens me," Clary teased.

"Ahh…I was hoping you'd notice."

"Really?"

"Yup. Though my gift can't be put in boxes."

"Huh. What is it?"

"I get to give you some Marks," said Jace, standing in front of her.

"Oh, okay, Mark away."

Getting Marked by Jace turned out to be a very sensual experience. After each rune on her arm, Jace had kissed it, lingering a little longer after each one. Eventually he got to his last, pushing aside a strap of her tank-top Jace drew an unfinished iratze on her shoulder blade. Clary expected the kiss to the Mark, but what she didn't expect was him moving to her neck. Slowly, so slow it was almost painful, Jace kissed all the way up her neck to ear. After dropping a few more kisses he whispered in her ear.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"More than you know," she replied in a low voice, hoping it wouldn't shake.

"Oh I know, I mean you are with Mr. Perfection."

Turning to face Jace, Clary stared him down.

"Only you could turn a romantic moment into a cocky comment about yourself."

"It's a gift," replied Jace.

"I swear-"

Before Clary could make an angry retort she was cut off by Jace kissing her. The kiss wasn't like the one yesterday. This kiss flowed like molten lava through Clary, it burned its way through her body igniting every inch of her. After what seemed like hours, though it was probably only a few minutes they broke apart by the sound of Clary's door being slammed open.

"I hope every time I enter your room I don't see that," said Isabelle, halting in the door way.

"Hey Iz. Thanks for the gift."

"Your welcome."

"Is what you want important enough to break up what we were doing?" Jace asked, getting right to the point.

"Oh yeah. Dinner is ready."

"You're not cooking, are you?" asked both Clary and Jace at the same time.

Sending them both glares Izzy replied before stalking off.

"No. Mom did."

"Whoooo…that's good. Shall we?" asked Jace, turning back towards Clary.

"We shall," Clary said, taking his hand and heading towards the kitchen.

Clary was on the edge of sleep. She was tired but just couldn't fall asleep. She had though the minute her head hit the pillow she would be out, considering that at dinner she had almost passed into a plate of Maryse's homemade chicken alfredo three times. Yet here she was tossing and turning, not able to fall asleep. It wasn't until her door was cracked open that she knew why she couldn't fall asleep. Jace was finally here.

"I told you I would sneak in here," Jace said after climbing underneath the covers. Clary could now feel sleep overcoming her. Cuddling up Clary gave him a small tender good night kiss in reply.

"I love you Jace Lightwood."

"I love you too Clary," Jace said, kissing her forehead. "Now go to sleep."

Clary followed his advice and slipped into a peaceful slumber surrounded by the feel of Jace's arms wrapped tightly around her.

* * *

REVIEW!

A/N: Thank you to my wonderful Beta, who helped me type all this out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I know its been a heck of a long time but I do have my reasons, 1) I got married...2) I moved from Missouri to Louisiana...and 3) No internet access. So please bear with me I'm gonna try to get this story moving a little faster but I have to adjust to everything first!

* * *

"Clary, come on, try a little."

"I AM trying."

"If you ever want to go on a demon hunt, then you have to get better." Jace said looking quite exasperated.

"Ugh. I know Jace, but this is so boring. It's the same thing over and over again!"

Clary had been living and training at the institute for over two months. It seemed to Clary that she had mastered pretty much every technique they taught her. She knew all of the Shadowhunter's history going back at least a thousand years, she knew how to shoot an arrow at a moving target and hit the bulls-eye every time, she knew how to bring a demon down with a whip and a flick of the wrist, and she knew how to battle with Angel Blades.

Yet, they still hadn't let her go on Demon hunt with the others. To say that Clary was fed up was an understatement.

"We do this same routine every day Jace. The same instructions…everything is the same."

"And that is how you will learn." replied Jace.

"Can't we mix it up a little?" asked Clary, trying to appeal to Jace's wild side.

Perking up a little, Jace responded. "What have you got in mind?"

"How about we lay out all the weapons all around the room, then we start with hand-to-hand combat picking up the weapons as we go?"

"Alright, I'm game." Jace said with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Think you can keep up Jace?" teased Clary.

"Come and find out baby." leered Jace, sending a wink at Clary.

"Pervert. Now are we going to do this or what?"

"Clary honey, if you want to do "it" I do believe we should go to a bedroom, though I don't mind doing it in the weapon's room."

"Let's fight." Clary said throwing a glare toward Jace.

"Ahhh…I love it when you get feisty." laughed Jace.

While verbal sparring both Clary and Jace had been preparing the room for the upcoming fight. They set out Angel Blades, bows with felt-tipped arrows, and coiled whips all around the room in odd places, they also had spread out mats on the floor in case they had to dive or roll.

As the adrenaline snaked through Clary veins, she and Jace took their fighting stances across from each other.

"Ready?" asked Jace.

"Go." whispered Clary.

And they were off.

With fighting runes on both Clary and Jace, they both were evenly matched in hand-to-hand combat. If one attacked the other always seem to be able to block the attack. It wasn't until Jace grabbed Clary's wrist in an effort to block a punch that things got interesting. Pinning her wrist against her back Jace wrapped his other arm around her shoulders holding her still.

"I love seeing you fight." Jace whispered in her ear before nipping at her neck.

"Jace! That's cheating!" Clary gasped, chills moving down her spine.

"You never told me any rules." Jace whispered in her ear again.

Before Clary could reply, Jace decided to take advantage of her silence. Sweeping a leg out from under Clary, Jace ran for one a weapon on one side of the room. Picking up an Angel Blade, Jace turned around to see that Clary had recovered from the distraction and had also picked up a weapon; her red whip.

The fighting continued that way, both Clary and Jace attacking each other while the other tried to dodge the attacks. Every once in awhile Clary or Jace would try to throw each other off with comments or distractions. Jace would either blow in her ear or nip at neck, while Clary would either nip his earlobe or tease him with small kiss that made him always want more and every time they used a distraction, one or the other would take advantage of it before it progressed into more.

The fighting finally stopped when Clary tried to use one of Jace's moves from earlier by trying to sweep his feet out from underneath him, only to have it backfire when Jace grabbed her as he was falling. Jace decided that he could use this and kissed her soundly while flipping over to have Clary underneath him.

Pinning Clary's wrists to the floor Jace ended the kiss.

"I win." Jace said proudly.

"You do not!" Clary argued hotly.

"Okay, we'll call this a draw. Though I don't think you're in any position to argue."

"Ahem…" said a voice from the doorway.

Turning their heads Clary and Jace saw Izzy, Alec, and Maryse standing in the doorway.

"Wow, now that's what I call foreplay." Izzy said grinning.

Clearing his throat Jace got off of Clary and helped her up. Both stood there with their hands in their pockets and heads down, blushing. Neither one liked the fact that Maryse was standing in the doorway and had caught them in that position.

Jace recovering from his embarassment spoke.

"Is there something you'd guys like, because I was enjoying myself."

"JACE!" Clary yelled.

"Yes, there is a reason why I'm here, I told you both I was going to come watch Clary's training to see if she was ready to go on a demon hunt." said Maryse.

Realization dawned on both of their faces as they remembered that conversation. Clary had completely forgot about it that afternoon.

"Do I pass the test Maryse?" asked Clary.

"Well, as long as you don't try to kiss the demon as a distraction, I think you can go."

"Are you sure Maryse? I was thinking that we should train a little more." Jace said.

"Jace, I'm ready."

"She is right Jace; she is as good as you, just less cocky about it. Thank the Angel." said Alec.

"And I never will be. Thank you Alec."

"If Maryse thinks you can do it I trust her judgment, plus Alec is right you were trained by perfect me."

"Wow, how you can turn any conversation to be about you still amazes me." Izzy said, rolling her eyes and leaving the room with Alec.

"Dinner will be ready shortly so get you and this room cleaned up." Maryse called out as she left the weapon's room.

"Jace, you know I'm ready right?"

"Yeah, I'm just worried. I don't want to lose you."

"You never will." Clary whispered before kissing Jace.


	4. New Author's note

Dear Readers,

As you know this story was on hiatus with plans to finish it. Yet, after reading City of Fallen Angels, it seems my story is now moot. In the fourth book it covered Clary's training and other aspects I was going to write about myself. With all my stories I like to stay in canon, and if I were to continue it wouldn't be canon. So I will probably be deleting my story soon.

I wanted to express my gratitude to everyone who left a review. They mean so much. Thanks!

AradiaLoveless


End file.
